


Two Of A Kind

by somewhataddicted



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhataddicted/pseuds/somewhataddicted
Summary: A little Doccubus fluff for Valentine's Day. AU. One shot. Human. Some fun with other LG characters but all Doccubus. Kenzi convinces Lauren to come to a party to meet her bestie, Bo.
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Two Of A Kind

Once again country music gave me an idea and this fluffy Doccubus ridiculousness is the result. I sure do miss them and cannot believe that 2020 makes it 10 years since it debuted! Time sure does fly when you're having fun and this fandom has given me so much, so thanks for reading and chatting and following and friending and commenting and whatever else. If you're headed to the QFX con in Tampa this May, maybe we can reminisce together. Faemily forever!

All characters belong to "Lost Girl" and Prodigy pictures. So very grateful for Michele Lovretta's creation. Enjoy!

Two of a Kind

July 2019

"Why are we doing this again?" Bo grumbled at Kenzi, aggravated that she had to yell over the pounding bass shaking the walls of their humble little Crack Shack. A bouncing body bumped Bo, spilling her beer on her ridiculously large and awkward costume. She elbowed the drunk dancing Dracula away. "Ass," she muttered, to which Kenzi just laughed. "Who are all these people anyway? Why are we in costumes? It's July. And why did you get me this costume? It's terrible."

"Oh puh-lease, it's perfect. And who cares what month it is? It's fun and our party is hoppin'. Loosen up, Bo-Bo. We've been working hard and you've been uber intense, so I just wanted us to blow off some steam. Plus, I got you a little surprise."

Bo rolled her eyes and groaned. Her best friend's surprises usually ended up with her cleaning up some kind of mess. "Please no, Kenz."

"You say that now, but wait till you see it, in like….three, two, one. Turn around." Kenzi raised her arm and waved to someone across the room.

Bo steeled herself, then turned to see a stunning blonde that in no way fit into their ragtag crowd shuffling sideways, struggling to work her way through the mass of outstretched arms clutching beers and dancing bodies. She nearly toppled over from one particularly forceful bump, her awkward, oversized costume making it more difficult than others to be nimble. Bo understood her pain. And when the woman turned to face her fully, Bo let out a snort. What were the chances?

"Well, well, well. We got two of a kind and a full house," Kenzi said with a laugh glancing back and forth between Bo and her surprise, both dressed as playing cards.

Bo looked down at her queen of hearts, then her eyes drifted to the woman across from her in a queen of clubs costume.

"Seems you do." The woman's lips curled into a wide grin at Kenzi, but her eyes moved quickly to Bo, taking her all in with great appreciation before adding, "Thanks for inviting me, Kenzi."

"Sure thing, Doc. I want you to meet my bestie, Bo." Kenzi's blue eyes shimmered with delight as she threw Bo a wink.

"Hello Bo. I'm Lauren."

Lauren's low timbered voice permeated the music and found its way into Bo's ears. Smooth as honey, the syllables caressed Bo's eardrums making her crave more of it, preferably whispered up close and in private. Whiskey brown eyes drank Bo in and warmed her from within.

"Hello Lauren." She extended her hand, more in a need to touch than to actually greet her new acquaintance. "I'm so glad you're here." She was even more glad when Lauren accepted the hand shake. A soothing buzz swept up her arm and a wave of goosebumps rolled up her neck.

With a lingering gaze and a knee-quaking smile, Lauren held her longer than necessary as she inquired, "Is that so?"

"Most definitely," Bo returned, hoping her answer came across just as seductive. When their hands fell away, she was struck with an instant sense of loss.

Lauren thumbed over her shoulder toward the drunk mass of bodies. With a look of mischief she asked, "Happier than having them here?"

"So much more," Bo quickly answered, then flashed her best smile. This Lauren was more than looks. She had spunk and Bo liked that a lot. "Would you like a drink?"

"A drink would be great, thanks."

"Come on." Bo took her by the hand, anxious to regain contact and the amazing feeling that accompanied it. Lauren just smiled and laced their fingers together as Bo led her to the kitchen where Kenzi had everything under the sun. "Mixed drink? Beer? Wine?" It took a great deal of strength to release that warm hand and set Lauren free again.

"A beer is fine." Lauren perused her options, then pulled a Corona from the ice filled cooler. She popped the cap off and then took a long pull. As she swallowed, her brown eyes once again devoured Bo. "So…Queen of Hearts. I'd say that's completely accurate."

Bo laughed. "Smooth talker."

"Just honest." Lauren leaned back against the counter and took another sip of her beer.

It was Bo's turn to stare. Lauren had a swagger about her. Nothing cocky, but confident and sure. Intelligence shone in her eyes in a way that had Bo had never experienced. Lauren seemed as if she could casually drink Bo in while simultaneously solving the world's most complex physics problem and truth be told, it was a bit unnerving. That was new ground for Bo, but she did love a challenge.

"Kenzi picked it out. She said it was appropriate, though I feel she has an exaggerated imagination when it comes to my dating life." Yes, Bo had no lack of suitors, and no lack of sex drive, but she hadn't met many she wanted take up on the offer. This woman, however, was all kinds of tempting, so far. "What about you? Something symbolic about the Queen of Clubs?"

Lauren's head fell back in a laugh and Bo's eyes went right to that long, elegant neck. Oh, how delicious it would be to taste that skin. To drag her tongue upward until she could nibble her earlobe.

"Not since pre-med, I'm afraid." Lauren's words shook Bo free of her daze. "But yes, I was known to paint the town red on occasion."

"Nice. And now you're an overworked doctor with no time to relax?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, I'm glad Kenz could drag you out for a change."

"Me too. She's hard to say no to."

"Don't I know it? How did you two meet?"

"Oh...Monday night she came into the ER with one of her friends who'd lacerated his arm. The story is sketchy, but I patched him up. They seemed more like they were covering for some one's foolishness rather than anything illegal."

"Ah. Must have been Hale. Those two do seem to get into some weird things. Last year he nearly lost his foot in a bear trap. To this day no one knows how that happened. I've stopped asking."

They shared a laugh and Lauren indulged in another long pull from her beer. When Bo asked if she wanted any chips, she shook her head and stepped closer. "How about a dance instead?"

"Sure, if you're into the stiffest dance in history in these costumes."

"Eh, we can both do the robot," Lauren countered.

"You're on."

Before they could take a step, Vex and Evony blocked their path. A costume-free Evony in a tight red dress, bored expression, as usual, and Vex in some kind of black leather bondage-looking outfit and a pair of heels. Lauren snorted out a laugh that made Bo chuckle. Evony looked up from her nails to quirk a single perfect brow.

"Aye ladies, allow us to complete the set," Vex said and slithered up beside Bo.

"Sweet! Four of a kind!" Kenzi squealed and rushed over to bump her hip into Vex's.

"We are definitely not their kind," Bo muttered out the side of her mouth. Lauren caught just enough to smirk.

"Easy sweetheart, Vexy is a little drunky and a little unsteady in these beauties." He glared at Kenzi as his free hand motioned over his feet. "See?" He turned his attention to Bo. "Kenzi got the joke. Four queens and all that."

"Aye carumba! Those are hawt," Kenzi gushed, leaning down to get a better look at the insanely high heels.

"Made just for me by this handsome designer who may be interested in a little group activity, if you get my drift."

Bo rolled her eyes and turned to Lauren. "Sorry about them."

"Not a problem," she said with a laugh. "It's all quite entertaining."

"Flavor of the hour, Bo?" Evony spat, her eyes dragging up and down Lauren's card-shaped body. "Perfect costume to hide all those imperfections. I have no need for such things."

"Seeing as how I just got off work and didn't want to have to rush Bo to the ER for a heart attack, I decided to keep my…what did Kenzi call it? Ah, yes, my 'Hotpants' under wraps until we were alone."

Evony sneered. Bo nearly choked on her tongue. Vex howled. Kenzi just smiled and gave Lauren a high five.

"Vex, go fetch your boy toy and let's get out of here, Evony snarled. "I've granted them their ten minutes for the month."

"Don't be a party crasher, deary. Mark will be here in a few minutes with a very fine bottle of scotch. I promise you will want a taste."

As Evony rolled her eyes, something, or rather someone, caught her attention across the room. With laser-like focus, she licked her lips and handed Vex her drink. "I see something else I'd rather taste. Later Vex." And she was off without any further acknowledgement of the group.

Three steps away, she turned sharply on her heel, mouthing an obscenity as she made a beeline the opposite direction. Tamsin, with her shit-eating grin moved smoothly toward them and Bo doubled over in laughter. Not only was she the one person who could get Evony to make a quick exit any time they were in the same room, but she was also wearing a card costume- the Ace of Spades.

"Well, well. Looks like I am once again your ace in the hole, Bo."

"I'd like to put my ace in your-"

Tamsin stabbed a sharp finger into Vex's chest before he could finish.

"Ouch! Hey. Be gentle with Vex," he whined.

"I heard you preferred it rough." Tamsin smirked and then shot the group a wink.

"Nice one, Tammers." Kenzi put her fist out and delivered a bump in camaraderie.

"On that note, I think I will join our resident dark queen."

"Aw Vex, don't be like that. You can stay and be my bitch for the night."

Vex's snarl was part disgust and part appreciation for Tamsin's dry wit. "Later lovelies. And Tamsin."

"Jeeze, did they have a sale on card costumes?" Bo glanced at Tamsin and Lauren. Both just shrugged and sipped their beers.

"And who might the Queen of Clubs be?" Tamsin asked.

"Hotpants. Ummm…," Kenzi stuttered under Bo's glare. "I mean, Dr. Lauren Lewis."

"Oh, a doctor, huh?" Tamsin did not hide her open appraisal.

"Yep," Bo stepped between them. "And we were just going to dance, so…" She offered Lauren her hand and no time was wasted accepting the invite.

Once out of earshot, Lauren leaned in and said, "Actually, how about we step outside for a few minutes?"

"Great idea. It's too people-y in here."

Lauren's laugh was a sound Bo was quickly becoming addicted to, right after that smile, and the feel of her warm hand in her own. Although, if Kenzi was right about her shapely ass-

Her thoughts were thrown to the curb when a yank of her hand spun her right into Lauren's arms and warm lips pressed against hers soft, yet firm. Before she could even wrap her brain around it, cold night air replaced the heat. Her eyes fluttered open to meet that gorgeous smile up close and personal. Bo licked away the lingering taste of beer mixed with the sweet nuance of Lauren and smiled wide. Her hands moved to rest on the edges of Lauren's costume and she wished they were on her hips instead, feeling the curves and supple flesh beneath her clothes. The thump of her heart felt like it was hammering in her throat and she'd never experienced a tingly feeling coursing through her veins like this before.

"Sorry," Lauren whispered, though her Cheshire grin appeared anything other than apologetic. "I couldn't help myself."

Lauren made no move to separate and Bo found herself sinking further into the embrace. "I'm glad you found me so irresistible," Bo managed to get out even through her desire-filled daze.

"Hard to believe anyone wouldn't." The doctor reached up and tucked a lock of dark hair behind Bo's ear, then cupped her cheek. Her thumb brushed lightly back and forth as she stared deep into Bo's eyes.

"Good one." Bo's confidence seeped back in.

Not many people were bold enough to make the first move on her and none had ever done it so commandingly, but here was this gorgeous woman, still holding her possessively and staring at her like she was the only woman in the world. Being locked in the strong arms of the beautiful doctor was enough to leave her breathless. Light brown eyes held her own with ease and assuredness. Maybe they should switch costumes because not only was Lauren easy on the eyes, but she had some serious game. There was no doubt she could win over a heart in record time.

"Do you kiss all the women you're interested in this fast?"

"No," Lauren said with laugh. Her eyes fell and her cheeks reddened. "Just you." She glanced back up to meet Bo's inquisitive stare.

"I find that hard to believe, Doctor," she nearly purred.

"Well, it's true. I'm a bit of a workaholic and don't usually have much time for trysts."

"Is that what you're looking for tonight? A tryst?" Bo may have a bit of a reputation, but something about the idea of just being a notch in the belt for Lauren chipped at the walls of her heart.

Lauren shook her head, her gaze never wavering. "Whatever it is we're doing, I hope it's something more. This might sound like a line, but there's just something about you Bo…and like I said, I couldn't help myself."

"I feel the same way." Bo closed the distance and met Lauren's lips once again. This time she was ready and indulged in every detail: the taste, the way Lauren's fingers gripped her tighter with every swipe of her tongue, the soft moan she triumphantly elicited when she delved deeper. Bo groaned when she had to pull away for air. "Want to get out of here and get some real food?" she asked in a whisper across the doctor's lips. She didn't care if they really got food or not, she just wanted alone time with Lauren.

"Please! I mean, I'm really, really loving this, but I am starving and I'd love to get out of this thing."

"I can't wait to see you out of it." Bo blurted out, then dipped her head, embarrassed, but peered up between dark lashes.

Lauren arched a brow.

"I mean…Kenz keeps calling you Hotpants, so…you know…"

"I see. You're an ass girl."

"I uh…"

Lauren stepped back from Bo's embrace and pulled the costume over her head, then did a hair flip that Bo swore had happened in slow motion. "Come on. I'll drive," the Doctor said, then turned and headed toward the road. She cast a smiling glance over her shoulder at Bo whose eyes were locked on the most perfect backside she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Sure," Bo muttered. She ripped her costume off and tossed it on the ground, then trotted towards Lauren.

XXX

"How did you find this place?" Bo asked as she glanced between her long plastic menu and the breathtaking woman sitting across from her. The menu items did sound amazing. She'd have to bring Kenzi here.

"Umm..." Lauren trailed off a moment as she concentrated on what she wanted, then seeming to come to a decision, she set her menu down and looked at Bo. "It's close to the hospital and open late, so it's pretty popular. It helps that the food is surprisingly fantastic. The first time someone brought me here after a long shift I was sure it would be just another one of those diners that give you some calories but leave you longing for a real meal."

Bo had to laugh at that. She and Kenzi had frequented their fair share of those.

"I do highly recommend the burgers though."

"Noted."

"Good evening, Doctor Lewis," The tall-lanky waitress with perfectly coiffed silver hair smiled at Lauren before turning her eyes to Bo. "And you brought a friend. Glad to see you have a night off for a change."

"Hi Bev. Yes, well, I do escape on occasion. And I'm doing my part to spread the word about how great the food is here. I was just recommending a burger to Bo."

"Don't forget the milkshakes."

"Never," Lauren said with a laugh.

"Can I get you something to drink, or are you ready to order?"

"Bo?"

"Oh, well...I'm ready whenever." Lauren nodded for her to order. "I'll have the Western burger medium well please and a chocolate peanut butter shake."

"Great choice," Bev approved with a smile. "And for you, Doc?"

"The Bruncher please. Medium. And I'll splurge and have a chocolate milkshake."

"Oh wow. No salad tonight? Bo needs to accompany you here more often."

"Salads are for work nights. Can't have all those carbs slowing me down."

"I guess the doctor knows best. I'll have those shakes right out."

"I feel like I'm sitting with a celebrity, Doctor Lewis."

"I've given up asking her to call me Lauren. I guess some of my co-workers prefer to hear their title spoken repeatedly."

"But not you?"

"Only in a professional setting."

"But Doctor Lewis has such a ring to it," Bo purred.

With a seductive smirk Lauren leaned across the table and whispered, "Then you may feel free to use it in a much more personal setting." Her eyes dipped to Bo's before she moistened her own and leaned back.

"Noted."

A long comfortable silence fell between them until Bev arrived with shakes in hand. "Chocolate for you, Doc. And for Bo, chocolate peanut butter."

"That sounds really good. I've never ordered the mixed flavors."

"You can have a sip if you'd like. I'm usually with Kenzi, who always steals half of my food. She's allergic to peanuts, so this is a special occasion."

A chuckle fell from Lauren's lips, which Bo was having trouble not staring at. "Good to know. So, Bo, what do you do?"

"Kenzi and I are private investigators. Sometimes we help Tamsin out. She's a detective."

"I bet that's an interesting job."

"Rarely a dull moment. Especially with Kenzi."

"She is a character."

"Definitely. But she's the best friend you could ask for. She's like a sister."

"She cares about you a lot, that much is obvious."

Bev returned with their order and Bo had to admit, it looked even better than the picture. The waitress waited patiently to make sure everything was to their liking, so Bo picked up her knife and cut the burger in half.

"Wow, this looks amazing." The patty was cooked to perfection.

"Yes, looks fantastic, Bev. Thank you," Lauren agreed.

"I hope you both enjoy your meal. Do you need anything else?"

"No," Bo and Lauren both answered in unison.

And then Bev was gone. Bo leaned in to take a look at what Lauren had ordered. There was a lot of green stuff, and an egg? What the hell?

"What's on your burger?"

"Bacon, egg, avocado, and provolone. Why?"

"Egg? Avocado? Who puts those on a burger?"

With a chuckle Lauren replied, "Lots of people. It's one of their signature meals. Want to try it?"

"No thanks. I'm prefer the classic style." Bo took a bite and it took all she had to fight a moan at the deliciousness soaking her taste buds. She took her time swallowing as she considered what else she wanted to learn about Lauren. "Now that we know each other's burger preferences, how about movies?"

"I love sci-fi, especially Star Trek. I watch documentaries and National Geographic quite often. I also enjoy a good thriller. You?"

"Star Trek...is that the one with the little pointy-eared character? I get that and Star Wars confused," Bo admitted with a sheepish shrug. "Sorry," she apologized when Lauren's expression fell to horrified shock.

The Doctor let it go on for another moment before she dropped into a grin and said, "It's okay. Many people do. Yes, Star Trek has Spock, the pointy-eared Vulcan, but Star Wars has Yoda, the little, pointy-eared, green Jedi master."

"Ah, well I was half right."

"I'll give you points for that."

The soft smile Lauren gave her left Bo tripping over her own tongue as she stammered to finish answering the question of movie preferences. "I uh...um...thanks." Lauren smiled wider, her eyes only for Bo, and Bo's breath caught in her chest. "Rom-com," was all she could muster and the those eyes seemed to sink deeper, grabbing a hold of her heart.

"I can always be swayed by a good Rom-Com...with the right company." It was practically a purr as the words rolled off Lauren's tongue and sent goosebumps down Bo's spine.

Oh, how Bo wanted to be that company. "Maybe we can watch one some time then? Maybe a classic like Pretty Woman or When Harry Met Sally?"

"It's a date," Lauren said with a smile, right before taking a very unladylike bite of her burger.

The contradiction of the way she devoured the burger with the measured poise Bo had witnessed thus far only made the woman even more intriguing and Bo had to wonder, given the chance, just how much she could get the Doctor to let loose. The rest of their meal was speckled with riveting conversation, Bo clung to every little detail she could get. As they walked to Lauren's car hand in hand, Bo's belly full and chest close to exploding if she didn't get to kiss the woman again, Bo knew one thing for sure: it would be way too easy to fall hard for Doctor Lauren Lewis.

XXX

February 12, 2020

Yes I will be home on time. Promise. Lauren pressed send then smiled as three dots appeared nearly immediately in response. She relaxed back in her office chair as she awaited Bo's response. She was beyond ready to get home, excited for a night in, undisturbed. They'd been spending more nights at her apartment where Kenzi couldn't complain about their sexcapades knocking plaster off the walls or keeping her up all night, even though Lauren did buy her those noise cancelling headphones. Vex and Kenzi had joked that they went at it like Energizer bunnies, and perhaps they did, but damn, she wouldn't change a thing. Her desire for Bo never ceased and it was most definitely reciprocated.

Good. Thank you. Love You

Love you too

And she did, so much so she could hardly believe it had only been seven months since she'd met Bo. In many ways it felt like Bo had always been a part of her life and even more, she couldn't imagine a future without her.

"Earth to Lauren."

Lauren finally looked up, her expression clear that she'd missed whatever Tamsin had been saying. "Huh?"

"You two are gross with all the lovey shit," Tamsin grumbled and rolled her eyes, though her smirk gave her away.

Lauren set her phone down on her desk and let out a breath. Her schedule had been hectic lately with research, hospital rounds and helping out Tamsin with cold cases. There was no denying she'd been missing her Bo time. Tonight, nothing would get in there way.

She slid a file across the desk to the detective. "You're just jealous. You know you're a closet romantic and I can't wait to see you a smitten kitten one day."

"Never happen." Tamsin picked up the file, thumbed through it quickly, then shoved it under her arm and glanced back up at the doctor. "Although, if Bo hadn't been at the party that night, I would have swept you off your feet. CopDoc coulda been a thing." A cocky smirk took shape.

Lauren released a roaring laugh that echoed off the walls of her office. "CopDoc?"

"Yep."

"Well, as amazing as that sounds, I think we were just meant to be friendly CopDoc, Tam. You couldn't handle all this." Lauren stood with a grin and made her way to the door.

"A challenge I'd have been happy to tackle, but you're right. I wouldn't have been able to handle the geek-outs. I'd have tapped out pretty quick. Bo must be crazy about you. Or just plain crazy, but who's keeping track? Anyway, I really am glad you're both happy though."

"I know you are," Lauren said as she slipped on her leather jacket and pulled her hair free. "And I'm really glad we got to become friends because of it. No one else seems to appreciate some of my darker humor."

"Yeah well, you may look all angelic and shit, but you can go down that rabbit hole in a hurry. Like that time Vex severed his finger and you carried it around on ice while drinking a beer going on and on about doing drunk surgery on his dumb ass. Makes me laugh how no one seems to know how to take it."

With another laugh, Lauren opened the door and waited for Tamsin to exit with her. "That is part of the appeal."

"See? That's what I'm talking about. You're secretly dark and I love it."

"I have some other secrets too and I can tell you that Bo is quite enthused by them." When Tamsin scrunched her face in disgust, Lauren winked, then said, "Have a great evening, Tamsin, and good luck with the case."

"Thanks. You too and I appreciate your help."

As soon as Lauren disappeared into the elevator, Tamsin sent off a text: Doc is on the move. Good luck

XXX

When Lauren arrived home, she hung her coat and bag and took notice of the silence. The only light came from the dining room. Bo had something planned, that much had been obvious and seeing as how she was scheduled to work the emergency room on Valentine's Day, she was sure Bo had something special up her sleeve. She peeked into the dining room. No Bo, but there was a note on the table between two candles. Lauren couldn't help but smile. Bo was ever the romantic. As she stepped closer, her smile grew. Playing cards were scattered across the table, but not the entire deck, only those in the suit of hearts.

Lauren glanced around as she picked up the note. Still not finding Bo, she opened the flap and read the words inside:

My dearest Lauren,

You're not just the queen of my heart,

you hold all the cards in my deck: body, mind, and soul.

I am so in love with you.

Yours always,

Bo

Tears pricked at Lauren's eyes and when she turned to look for Bo, she found her down on one knee with ring box held high and a nervous smile.

"Lauren, no one has ever made me happier. I hope you feel the same way about me, because I'd like nothing more than to make you happy for the rest of your life. Will you be my forever queen?"

"Yes, but only if you'll rule by my side, Bo." Lauren reached for Bo's free hand and pulled her to her feet. Bo slipped the ring onto her finger and Lauren stared at it a moment, her heart melting under the warmth of their shared love, then she let out a soft chuckle. "I had planned to ask you next week on our belated Valentine's sunset cruise."

With a laugh, Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren's neck and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be," she said, then kissed her again more deeply.

Lips and tongues slid so determinedly together that Lauren's knees wobbled at the sheer emotion of it all. Bo had stolen her heart that first night and Lauren knew it was true love when Bo merely smiled a goofy smile the first time Lauren had geeked out over her research project. "Me neither," Lauren managed to mumble when she came up for air, only to dive back in with vigor. Kissing Bo was magical and making love to her was like a religious experience. Lauren was more than happy to have that for the rest of her life and right now she was in the mood to worship at the alter. "I don't know what else you have planned tonight, but I'd love to skip to the part where I show you how much I love you," Lauren husked against Bo's mouth, the nipped playfully at Bo's bottom lip.

"Well, I did get your favorite, dark chocolate mousse."

Lauren hummed as she brushed her nose against Bo's cheek, her heart thumping a little harder as her fiance's hips bucked against her own. "I'm sure we can find a way to enjoy both." Her hands slid south to cup full cheeks in her palms and pull Bo's body more tightly to her own.

"God, I love you." Bo smiled into another kiss.

"I love you too, Bo."

XXX

Thank you for reading. I hope you found it enjoyable. I do have one more Doccubus short I'll post soon, but this was for all of you with a sweet tooth for Valentine's Day. :D


End file.
